Voy a recuperar todo
by Enanoz56
Summary: Voy a recuperar mi vida aunque eso signifique que tenga que hacer cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado que iba a hacer
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 : Una dia raro

Bolt P.O.V

Me encontraba cansado después de haber jugado todo el dia pero no se porque no me podía dormir. Quizás todavía tena energía para jugar asi que lentamente baje. "Voy a ver tele " Me dije a mi mismo. Quizas asi me pudiera distraer. Cuando me subi al colchón busque el control con la mirada. Despues de una búsqueda exhaustiva lo encontré.

Me sentía raro. No me sentía en este mundo. Me sentía como si yo nunca hubiera existido pero ahí mismo estaba. Frente a un televisor sin nada mas que hacer.

Me estaba por dormir cuando un bulto negro se aproximo ágilmente. Una vez que se subió al sofá dije:  
Bolt: - Mittens que haces aquí?-

Mittens: - Rayos bolt. Como sabias que eras yo?- Me pregunto con animos.

Bolt: - Porque nadie que conozca se puede mover tan rápido.-

Mittens: - Porque no vemos unas pelis?- Dijo ruborizándose por mi halago.

Y asi pase una larga noche con ella viendo películas… Yo todavía me sentía raro. Sentia que todo esto no era real pero aun asi, todo estaba ahí.

Cuando empezó a amancer, sali de la casa (Mittens estaba dormida) y me encamine a un pequeño bosque que había cerca. Ese lugar me gustaba mucho. Alli solia pensar últimamente.

Tranquilamente recostado en un árbol veo que un perro de aspecto amistoso se acerca y me dice

X: - Oye que haces tu aquí?- Me pregunto extrañado. - No se ven perros por aquí.-

Bolt: - Encerio? A decir verdad eres el primer perro que veo-

X: - Llamame Tomas. Y tu? Como te llamas?- Me preguntó.

Bolt: - Me llamo bolt- Dije moviendo la cola pero sin demostrar expresiones.

Y asi Tomas se aproximo y empezamos a hablar. El me conto sobre su vida callejera hasta que tuvo que escaparse de su ciudad por la culpa de un par de perros. Yo en cambio le conte sobre mi vida con Mittens y los demás.

Vi el sol y decidi que ya era hora de irme. Me despedi de Tomas y me encamine a la casa.

Lo que vi a continuación me llevo a ser esto. Esta es mi historia de cómo un perro pase a estar aquí mismo. Frente a una batalla para liberar a mis amigos y a lo que mas me importa a Mittens.

Sin P.O.V

Todos escuchaban el relato de Bolt. Todos callados y respetándolo. Compartiendo su dolor.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : No me lo creia…

Bolt P.O.V

Mis ojos… No lo podía creer. Porque justo a mi me tenia que pasar? Acaso soy el perro con mas mala suerte en el mundo? A lo mejor hay alguien que me quiere hacer sufrir? No lo se… Pero ya no iba a haber mas juegos con Penny o con rhino. Ya no iba a poder ver a Mittens.

Todos esos recuerdos se pierden en mi. Y ahora yo soy el que mas sufre. Yo soy el que no merece vivir. Perdi todo. TODO.

Mientras me lamentaba levante la cabeza y vi a 5 perros con collares de colores. 4 tenian rojos y 1 azul. El perro del collar azul parece el líder… Les indicaba a los otros que se apresuren a cargar bolsas.. Entonces una idea me asalto la cabeza. A lo mejor ellos fueron secuestrados…

Rápidamente corri hacia los perros… Con la esperanza de que pueda hacer algo a pesar de ser inútil… Apenas me vieron Se subieron rápido al coche y se fueron. Y yo me quede al lado de mi "casa" que ahora el fuego se expandía por la madera.

Lentamente me puse en la acera… Me acoste… Y unas lagrimas me empezaron a brotar de mis ojos.. La tristeza que tenia en ese momento era indiferente… Queria tener a mi familia.. Queria vivir normal. Queria vivir junto a Penny, rhino, la mama de Penny y lo mas importante con Mittens. Veia mi mundo desmoronarse… Me sentía solo e indefenso sin nada mas que hacer.

Pero… Tomas apareció… Miro la casa y me pregunto horrorizado que paso… Yo le conte todo… Me sentía impotente… Entonces tomas me miro a la cara y me dijo….

Tomas: - Ven Bolt.. Vamos a buscarlos.. Vamos a vengarnos…-

Bolt: - No quiero. Quiero morir… Quiero dejar de existir…-

Tomas: - Encerio me dices eso? VAMOS BOLT. DESPIERTA. PODEMOS HACERLO. SOLO IMAGINA A TUS AMIGOS. IMAGINA A PENNY. IMAGINA A MITTENS!-

Entonces Tomas me abrió los ojos. Tenia que salvar a todos. TENIA QUE SALVAR A MITTENS. Me levante con los animos por los aires. Mire a tomas y de mi boca salió un gracias. Entonces me diriji a la casa de enfrente y ladre. De allí saliste tu Yitan. Miraste la casa y te explique todo. Te pregunte por las provisiones… Y tus sacaste una mochila para cada uno. Entonces los tres nos dirijimos a la dirección que fue el auto.. Con la esperanza de saber a donde fueron. Para nuestra suerte vimos que se cayo un papel que decía las vegas… Era de uno de esos perros…. Entonces nos movilizamos a Las vegas…

Sin P.O.V

Todos estaban prestando atención a Bolt… No podían creer lo que pasaba….. Era la historia mas deprimente que escucharon…..

Ahora que lo pensaba bolt JAMAS le dijo la verdad a Mittens. Queria decirle que la amaba… Y ese peso me viene atormentando desde hace 2 meses…

Bueno... 2 capitulos en un dia... x3 Ojala les guste :DD


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 : El inicio de un "viaje"

Bolt P.O.V

Me encontraba corriendo… Yitan nos indicaba cada camino que teníamos que tomar… Cada camión que veíamos era una oportunidad mas de acercarme mas a mi familia. No llevábamos mas de ¼ de camino a la primera ciudad, 3 perros saltaron al camión en el que nos encontrábamos.

X: -Bolt. Te pedimos formalmente que te retires de tu búsqueda inútil. Jamás tendrás a tu familia de vuelta. Te damos esta oportunidad para que te retires.- Dijo Un poco agresivo.

Bolt: - No pienso abandonar lo que es mio- Dije decidido.

X2: - Bolt. ¿Lo quieres asi?-

Yitan: - Ya decidimos que a pesar de lo que digas continuaremos la búsqueda. No vamos a dejar que ustedes se interpongan en nuestro camino.-

X3: - Vaya… Que perro tan molesto eres.-

Mientras hablábamos Tomas se acerco por atrás… y sin pensarlo salto hacia el perro de la izquierda mordiéndolo exactamente en las patas traseras dejándolo en el suelo. Ambos perros de la derecha se dieron vuelta y se preparaban para saltar sobre tomas pero rápidamente Yitan y yo saltamos hacia ellos intentando evitar que lo ataquen.

X2: - Rayos. Eres rápido- Dijo enojado

Bolt: - ¿Tu dices?-Dije provocatico.

Rapidamente salte sobre el segundo perros pero el ya se la esperaba asi que se corrió para la derecha pegándome en el costado derecho. Rapidamente me levante mientras Yitan luchaba con el otro, asi que tomas estaba peleando con el otro. Me gire y le pegue un puñetazo en su costado izquierdo para luego saltar sobre mordiéndole todo el lomo. El intentando separarse de mi pisa mal y empieza a caer para atrás… Yo salte para atrás y vi horrorizado como caia y era golpeado por el suelo muriendo rápidamente… Mis ojos no lo podían creer…. Habia matado a alguien…

A mi derecha Tomas dejo inconciente al perro que tenia a su lado y Yitan dejo escapar sin querer con el que estaban peleando…

Bolt: - Lo…. Lo mate…..- Tenia muchas ganas de vomitar.

Tomas: - Bolt… Estas bien?- Me pregunto preocupado

Bolt: - LO MATE TOMAS.- Dije casi llorando

Yitan: - Bolt… Si no lo matabas ellos te iban a matar… Tranquilo estabas en tu derecho.-

Yo no sabia que pensar pero aun asi agradeci a Yitan y a Tomas. Gracias a ellos estoy buscando a mi familia no los iba a despreciar…

Sin P.O.V

Todos se encontraban ahí. En la misma fogota. Faltaban 2 dias para terminar esto que se había empezado. Mas de 1000 canes se encontraban listos ahí. Pero el grupo de Bolt… Escuchaban atentamente su historia… No podían creer que había vivido. Pero les sorprendió como salió adelante. Solo se encontraban impresionados e intrigados.

Bueno… Algo grande se va a hacer :DD Espero que les guste la historia. Y porfavor dejen un review para saber si le esta gustando la historia ;3.

PD: Me quede hasta las 12:15 teniendo en cuenta que tengo que rendir materias :DD y despertarme a las 6 x3


End file.
